Learning To Fly
by McCoyMedical
Summary: “You gave me wings, will you teach me how to fly?” Dean said. Castiel smiled. “You don't have to ask.”
1. A Good Night

**Learning To Fly**

**Chapter 1: A Good Night **

Dean sighed as he once again woke up alone in bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, the bright morning sun stinging them. He let out a yawn loud and kicked the sheets off of himself and went into the bathroom to ready himself for the day ahead of him.

When he finished packing and checking out of the motel, he saw Sam leaning against his prized Impala, looking rather perturbed.

"Good morning little bro!" Dean said in a cheerful voice.

"You're in a good mood," Sam said as he tossed his pack into the trunk.

"Of course I am, and why aren't you?" Dean asked as he closed the trunk and slid into the drivers seat, Sam following suit.

"Well, considering that you kicked me out of the room to talk to Castiel and never came out, I had to sleep in the car!" Dean chuckled as the Impala roared to life.

"Yeah, well, Cas and I had a _lot _to talk about," he said with another chuckle. "I mean, with the Apocalypse and stuff."

"And what's this "stuff" since I mean, I'm a big part of the Apocalypse." Sam asked as he opened the window and let the rush of cold air blow against his face. He waited for an answer. A few minutes passed until he decided he waited long enough. He turned to ask again if Dean still didn't trust him enough, but he stopped. He stared at Dean who had a big, goofy smile on his face. Sam didn't really know what to think. He was confused.

"Dude," he said "are you high?"

"High from a good night," Dean mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing! I just got a good sleep that's all." Dean said as he kept his eyes on the road. Sam stared at his brother in wide, eyed disbelief.

"You're blushing!"

"Em not!" Dean lied, but he could feel the heat radiating off his face. He had to get out of this, distract Sam with something, anything. He had to find ––

"Hey, is that Bobby?"

"Oh no, don't you try to –– "

"No, really, it's Bobby." Dean said as he gestured towards the windshield. Sam turned and saw Bobby leaning against his car on the side of the road.

"Heh," was all Sam said as Dean pulled the Impala up behind Bobby car. Bobby looked up from his phone as he heard the roar of a motor die.

"Boys?" he said as Sam and Dean walked towards him. "What're you doing here?"

"We can ask you the same thing," Sam said. He was kind of upset for the interruption, he really wanted an answer out of Dean, but he was also glad to see Bobby. "Where ya headed?"

"Vegas." Dean looked surprised.

"A case ya idjit." That was Bobby for you.

"A case? In Vegas, lucky."

Bobby and Sam rolled their eyes. "Yeah, well, I was actually just about to call you for some help. No way one hunter can deal with what's going on there."

"What's going on there?" Sam asked.

"Vegas is full of demonic omens." A voice said from behind Sam and Dean, causing Sam to jump.

"Jeez!" he said as he stood next to Bobby, his hand on his chest trying to calm his beating heart. He looked towards Dean and saw his brother hadn't even flinched. Dean turned to Castiel and smiled.

"You went to Vegas?"

Castiel rolled his eyes, a gesture Sam never saw the angel do.

"I'm surprised you two haven't heard of anything yet."

"Why didn't you tell him last night?" Sam said to Castiel in a tone Dean couldn't quite pinpoint. Castiel turned to Sam. "We had other issues to talk about."

_'Ah, sly Cas,' _Dean thought with a grin. Sam sighed. "Fine," he said, "what's going on then?"

"You said demonic omens," Dean said.

"A ton," said Bobby.

"Any deaths?" Sam asked.

"That's what's weird," Bobby said. Sam raised his eyebrows and looked towards Dean. 'A ton of demonic omens and not one demon is killing? I mean, that's great, but why?"

"That's what we're going to find out," Castiel said.

Dean smiled, "You're coming with us to Vegas?"

"Yes."

Dean chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing?" Dean waved his hands in the air and headed towards the Impala.

"Lets go to Vegas."

"We're going there for a case, not to gamble ya idjit."

"Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun!" Dean shouted as he got in the car. Bobby turned to Sam. "Watch out for your brother will ya."

"Will do," Sam said with a sigh. Castiel walked up to the drivers side and peered in at Dean.

"Be careful."

"Of course."

"No, Dean, really...be careful, please," Castiel sounded almost pleading. Dean's eyebrows knitted together.

"Cas what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Okay, lets go," Sam said as he hopped in the car and closed the door with a bang. Dean glanced at him then back out his window, only to find empty space. Castiel was gone.

"Tch, damn it," Dean muttered as he started the car and followed Bobby. He hated when the angel left him wondering.


	2. Closer

**Learning To Fly**

**Chapter 2: Closer **

Night turned to artificial day as they entered the city of Las Vegas. Dean looked around like a child in a candy store, this was definitely his place.

Women, booze and gambling. At least, that's what Sam thought.

"Remember, we're here to check things out," Sam said as he massaged his temple, preparing for Dean to be one of the biggest headaches he ever had.

"Yeah, yeah. Tons of demons who aren't killing. Maybe they're on vacation."

"It doesn't matter, they're demons." Dean sighed, he really didn't want a job right now. They just dealt with a nasty spirit yesterday and his back still throbs. Plus, he wanted to talk to Castiel. Something was bugging the angel and he wanted to know.

Not knowing bugged him.

He hoped the angel wouldn't stay way for too long.

Three days passed and there have been no signs of demons or anything for that matter.

"So where the hell are they?!" Dean shouted into his cell phone. "We've been here for three days and there's nothing, no deaths, no omens, what the hell?!"

"Relax, ya idjit!" Bobby said from the other line, "I don't know where they are, it's like they left when we came."

"Why the hell would they do that?! Last I checked me and Sam were at the top of their killing spree list!"

"I don't know! Meet me back at the hotel," Bobby said as he hung up his cell phone and walked to his car. Dean let out a frustrated huff and shoved his cell into his pocket.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

"Head back to the hotel, meet Bobby, and figure it out from there."

Dean shoved the key in the lock and pushed the door open. He threw his pack on the springy bed and sat down at the small round table, Sam did that same. About twenty minutes later knocking was heard over the debate going on in the courtroom on the TV. The husband was accused of cheating or something, Dean wasn't really sure since he dozed off for half of it. Sam on the other hand seemed like his eyes were glued to the friggin' screen. Dean turned the TV and chuckled when Sam let out an aggravated sigh. Dean went and opened the door, allowing Bobby in.

"So, Bobby what's going on?" Sam asked even though he was still curious over the court case.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Bobby stated. "It's as if they were never here."

"And that's a...bad thing?" Dean asked.

"Hell no but, where'd they go?" Bobby asked.

"They were scared away," a voice said from the doorway. They all turned towards the angel.

"Scared away by what?" Sam asked.

"Dean, we have to talk," Castiel stated in a stern voice.

"Alright." Dean said as he walked towards Castiel.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sam said as he lifted his hands up. "Okay, you guys have been having these private talks a lot lately and I think if it's the Apocalypse or what's going on here, Bobby and I deserve to be a part of it."

Before Dean could make a remark, Sam was now gone and replaced with a wall. He looked around and saw he was in some worn down house that looks like it's been abandoned for a century or so. He turned to Castiel and saw the serious look on his angel's face.

"Gonna tell me what's wrong now?" Dean saw that Castiel was avoiding eye contact and fidgeting slightly where he stood. When he finally looked him in the eyes, Dean could saw clearly the worry in the rebellious angel's eyes.

"Cas," Dean said as he walked up and cupped the angel's cheek in his hand, "just tell me what's wrong."

Castiel looked up.

"It's you."

Dean just starred at him. Castiel squeezed his eyes tight and grimaced.

"That's not what I meant."

Dean let out a breath he was holding and walked around in a little circle, like he was walking off a kick to the crotch.

"But that is what I'm worried about. You. And it's also the reason the demons are gone," Castiel said.

Dean rubbed his forehead. "You're always worried about me, but how did I scare off the demons? I mean I know I'm popular among them."

"It's what's happening to you."

Dean just looked at him and waited for an answer. None came.

"...and what's happening to me?"

Silence.

"Cas, come on. You're scaring me."

"You have the powers of an angel." Castiel said. Dean tried to make sense of what he was told but gave Castiel a puzzled look. So, Castiel began to explain.

"You know how when Sam drank demon blood he drew out his powers?" Dean nodded, grimacing at the horrible memories. "Well, it's kind of the same thing."

Dean pondered for a moment then said, "So like sucking blood and getting demon powers, my gig is having sex with an angel and getting angel powers."

Castiel nodded.

Dean snapped.

"What the hell?! How does that work?! I mean Sam, the yellow-eyed bled into his mouth! That's why he's got those–– had those powers! How does me, having sex with an angel, give me angel mojo?! I mean, you're not the first angel I've slept with!"

"No, but I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Castiel said as he placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. Immediately Dean felt an overpowering feeling, of peace, bliss. "We're connected Dean, and now we're even closer." Castiel said as he began to close the space between their lips.

"Cool," Dean muttered as they embraced in a passionate kiss. "So I have angel powers now," he said when they broke away. "Why are so worried?"

"It's not exactly a simple thing Dean."

"When is anything in my life simple? So what can I do?"

"Mostly what I can, but you'll need to train, learn to control it."

Dean smiled.

"What?" Castiel asked as a smile began to spread on his own face.

"You gave me wings, will you teach me how to fly?" Dean said. Castiel smiled.

"You don't have to ask."


	3. Secrets

**Learning To Fly**

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

Castiel returned Dean to the motel room where Sam and Bobby were. Dean wanted to try it on his own, but Castiel said he'd probably end up on Madagascar or something, or he won't go anywhere. Either way Castiel wasn't taking any chances. Other then that, Dean was annoyed that Castiel is leaving him alone to face Sam. He's your brother, is what he said, you know how to deal with him best. Dean felt he was right. Having Castiel around, not talking, would probably boil Sam's blood more as Dean created a lie. Dean knew he was being hypocritical. He hated Sam for hiding and lying to him what he did with that demon-bitch Ruby. Dean tried to reason with himself that it's Castiel and not a demon, but it didn't make him feel better, he was still lying. Truth be told, he was scared. Scared of what Sam might think of him. Damn, if his father was still alive he'd be petrified. He would think from time to time what his father would've done if he knew the truth. Would he abandon him or accept him. Or simply ignore the fact altogether?

"Oh, you're back," Sam said in a tone, giving Dean a look.

"Thanks for the welcoming," Dean shot back.

"So, guess you're not gonna tell us anything about your private talk."

"Demons are gone and I'm going to bed." Dean said as he undid his bed.

"Dean you can't be serious!"

"What is the big deal Sam?!" Dean shouted as he dropped the sheets with some force.

"I want to know what the hell is going! You and Castiel having been disappearing constantly! What are you planning?!" Sam shouted right back at Dean.

"We're not planning anything!"

"Then what's wi––!"

"Enough both of ya!" Bobby said as he got up and stood between the boys.

"No, Bobby, he has been gone nearly every night!" Sam said as he pointed at Dean. Dean had a slightly surprised look on his face. "Yeah, I know, I wake up at like three o'clock and his bed's empty. What the hell Dean?!"

Dean didn't know what to say. He didn't have a quick or witty remark to make, he just drew a blank.

Sam saw the lost look on Dean's face and he relaxed a little. "Dean," he said in a softer voice, "I just want to know what's going on. Please."

Dean took a deep breath.

"Nothing is going on."

Sam brought up his hand and closed it into a fist, but he simply covered his mouth, closed his eyes and took a deep breath as well. He turned, grabbed his coat and left. Slamming the motel door behind him.

Dean sunk onto the bed.

"Boy, what are ya doin'?" Bobby asked as he took a seat across from Dean. Dean put his head in his hands. Bobby waited for Dean to talk.

Dean looked up and sighed. "I've been sleeping with Cas and because of that I now have angel powers."

Bobby just looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, that was my response, too. Well, to the power part."

"Come again," Bobby said.

Dean stood up, he was suddenly very angry. "I'm having sex with Cas! And because of that I have angel powers! It's kinda like Sam drinking demon blood gig with a twist."

"Relax, relax, and give me a minute," Bobby said as Dean took deep breaths to calm his nerves. Deep breaths seemed to be the thing tonight.

"So, you've just been hanging out with the angel?" Bobby said. Dean just looked at him and thought for a second.

"Well, we do a little more then hang out, but basically, yeah."

"No need for details," Bobby said as he held up his hands, "So why can't you tell your brother that?"

"Because! He won't understand."

"Understand what? That you're sleeping with an angel?"

"That I'm sleeping with a guy! The angel part probably won't help either!"

Bobby looked at Dean with soft eyes. "He's your brother, he'll understand."

"I don't....know."

"Get some rest, we'll settle things in the morning," Bobby said as he grabbed his stuff and left. Dean fell back onto the bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up he saw Sam sitting at the edge of his bed watching the television.

"...hey," he said.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked.

Sam rubbed his hands together. "Yeah, it's just....I got a little excited. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Dean said as he stood up and scratched his head.

"I just.......don't want there to be secrets between us Dean."

"I know Sammy, I know," Dean said as he closed the door to the bathroom and got into the shower.


	4. Telling Him

**Learning To Fly **

**Chapter 4: Telling Him**

Bobby could feel the tension between the boys when they entered his house. He sighed in frustration but bit his tongue. As much as he hated the boys biting at each others throats, he just wasn't in the mood to have one biting at his. He left them alone for now, hoping Dean would make the right choice. He heard a flutter of wings and turned to see Castiel. He also saw Sam roll his eyes and head upstairs, followed shortly by the slamming of a door.

"Did I do something?" Castiel asked, perplexed by Sam's behavior.

"You didn't do anything, Cas," Dean said as he walked up to the angel and gripped his shoulder. "He's mad at me and I told Bobby."

Castiel looked towards the bearded hunter. "But not your brother?"

Dean gave him a sad smile. "I'm scared, Cas."

Castiel looked away. They've had this conversation many times already.

"So what're your plans?" Bobby asked. Castiel looked from Bobby to Dean.

"Teach him," he said.

"How ya gonna do that with Sam around? And disappearin' won't do any good either."

"We're not. I'm not gonna start teaching him anything until he tells Sam the truth."

"W-what, come on, that's not fair!" Dean stuttered.

"And how do you think Sam feels?" Castiel said.

"Sam lied to me when he was sucking demon blood from that bitch Ruby, I think I have a right–– "

"Dean!" Castiel's stern voice cut Dean right off. "You know it's not the same. I know you know how guilty Sam _still _feels about that. I also know, you don't want to add to his guilt."

Dean looked into Castiel's blue eyes. He huffed and began trudging up the stair, he stopped halfway up.

"I'm telling you, he's not gonna like it."

Dean leaned on the wall next to Sam's shut door. He tried to decide how to word what he was about to tell Sam. So far, it wasn't working out so well. He cursed Castiel for doing this to him, but deep down he knows the angel is right. The last thing he wanted to do was cause more pain for his brother. The poor boy's been through enough, they both have, and he would never, _never_, want to add to that pain. At least, not intentionally. He knows they've both said things to each other that struck home hard, but that's what the truth does.

Dean knocked on the door and waited for it to open. He heard shuffling from within and then the door opened. Sam stood there with neither a happy nor angry face on. It was just his usual face.

"What do you need, Dean?" he asked. There was no attitude or anything.

"Um, can I come in? There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

Sammy walked away and sat down at a desk, leaving the door open for Dean to enter.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sam asked as he started to clean a .45 caliber.

"I think you already know," said Dean as he sat down uncomfortably on the bed. "About where I've been going, what I've been doing....why."

Sam looked up.

"Me and Cas, we, um..." Dean rubbed his hands together. "I've been seeing Cas," he looked up at Sam.

"Yeah, I've figured that, but why."

"Just to see him, to be with him."

Sam scrunched his eyebrows together giving his brother a puzzling look. Dean gave a small smile.

"We're sort of a thing, Sam."

I took Sam a minute to register what that meant, but he eventually got it. The look Sam gave Dean hurt him a little and then Sam let out a laugh.

"You're joking right?" Sam said as he stood up.

"I'm not Sam."

"Oh, please, you're not _gay_, Dean!" Sam raised his voice a little.

"And what if I am?" Dean stood up and raised his voice as well. "Is it that hard to except?"

Sam let out another laugh and looked at Dean. "Are you serious? With all the women you've slept with all of a sudden you're gay? Gay because some angel pulled you out of hell? Hey, don't get me wrong, I understand if you have a connection with the guy, but seriously, a relationship?"

Dean bit the bottom of his lip and looked away. "And each and every time I knew it wasn't right. Back then, when Dad was alive, I knew that if he ever found out, I was probably done for. Sleeping with all those girls made it easier for me to hide.....to deny it," he looked up at Sam and looked his little brother straight in the eyes, "but then I met Cas."

Dean looked down and shifted from foot to foot. "Me and Cas are in a relationship, Sam. Bobby knows and wanted me to tell you, Cas did, too. So, now you know. Whether you accept it or not it's true," Dean said as he headed towards the door, "I hope you can one day accept it."

And he left.

Sam sunk down onto his chair.

Dean scurried down the stairs.

"Everything okay?" Bobby asked as he watched Dean come down.

"Nope. Come on, Cas," he said as he didn't even give Bobby a glance. Castiel stood up and followed Dean outside.

The sun was hot as it glared down upon the junk yard. Dean walked at a fast pace weaving between piles of cars, with Castiel hot on his tail. When he decided he was a good distance from the house he stopped.

"What are we doing?" Castiel asked as he stopped behind Dean. Dean turned around and walked up to Castiel, laying his forehead on the angel's shoulder as he gripped the back of his trench coat.

"That bad huh?" Castiel said as he wrapped his arms around the hunter.

"Actually, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it wasn't good either."

"I'm sorry, I forced you to tell him."

"No, don't apologize, he would've found out on his own if I haven't told him. It's better that I did."

They held each other for a little longer.

"So," Dean said as he pulled away and stood up straight with a smile on his face, "shall we start my lesson, Mr. Castiel?"

Castiel gave him a puzzled look. "Mr. Castiel?"

Dean giggled and said, "Never mind."


	5. Happy

**Learning To Fly**

**Chapter 5: Happy**

When Sam walked into the junk yard that Bobby owned, he wondered where he was when the tornado hit. Cars that were usually stacked were now sprawled all over the place.

"You're makin' a mess boy!" He heard Bobby shout. Sam carefully stepped around all the scrap metal and made his way towards the others. He saw Castiel sitting on a pile of cars that was still stacked and Dean laying on the dirt. Bobby was looking around and shaking his head at the mess. Sam shuffled in place until Castiel noticed him.

"Sam," he said, Sam could see his body tense a little.

"Sammy?" Dean jerked, lifting his head to look at his brother. Dean got up, brushed himself off and looked towards Sam.

"Hey," Sam said uneasily, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have react– "

"Hey!" Dean held up his hand. "It's alright, you're my brother, and only a sibling could get away with saying anything to my face."

Sam shuffled in place again.

"It's okay Sammy, really. To be honest I expected a lot worse."

"Gee, thanks," Sam said as he scratched his head. "So, you and Castiel?"

"Yup," Dean said with a bright smile. Sam had never seen such a genuine smile on his brothers face. Seeing it brought a small smile to his face.

"But he's a horrible teacher!" Dean shouted as he turned to look up towards Castiel.

"You just don't listen." Castiel said calmly as he appeared next to Dean. Dean spun around and poked Castiel's cheek.

"I'm doing everything you said and it's not working!"

"Well, then you're just not doing it right."

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Sam asked as he looked around the junk yard.

"Your bro's got angel mojo." Bobby said.

Sam started at him blankly.

"Yeah, apparently having sex with an angel gives you angel powers." Dean said with another smile.

"Stop that, it's not the sex. We connected and now we share the same grace." Castiel said as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, connected, through sex," Dean's smile only got wider as he began to poke at Castiel again.

"I'm gonna take a seat," Sam said as he fell heavily on his ass. Bobby walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"A lot to take in, I know. But look at yer brother, he's...happy."

Sam did look. He's never see Dean so...alive. He watched as Dean poked and probed at Castiel as the angel tried to swat him away. Sam smiled. Bobby was right, Dean _was _happy.

And that was good enough for Sam.

Then something hit him.

"Wait," he stood up, "you told Bobby before me?"

Dean looked towards Sam and shrugged.

"I'm your brother Dean!"

"Heh, I know how you feel," said a voice from atop a pile of cars. Everyone looked towards the the source of the voice and starred wide eyed.

Gabriel sat there with a smile.

"Hey, fellas!" he said with a wave.

"Gabriel? How the hell did you find us?" Dean asked.

"Just browsin' around and came across you guys." He turned to Castiel. "My little bro isn't a virgin anymore! That makes me so proud!" Castiel looked away as his face turned red. Gabriel appeared next to Castiel and patted him on the back. "So," he turned to Dean, "how's he preform? Or do you do the work?"

Dean's eye twitched.

"Oh, please stop talking," Sam said.

"Is there something you want, Gabriel?" Castiel said as he inched away from his brother and towards Dean.

"I want to team up with you guys," he said.

"Whoa, whoa, last time you sent us to friggin' TV land! How do we know this isn't some trick? I mean, us were known as the Trickster!"

Gabriel turned to Dean, his face void of any joke.

"Because I thought about what you said...and you're right. It's time I stand up to my family."

After some persuading from Castiel, Dean believed him. Dean warned Gabriel that if he tried to pull anything he'd kill him by shoving one of those special swords up his ass. Castiel dragged Dean to another part of the yard to continue their poor excuse for training, as Bobby had worded it since Castiel didn't really know how to teach and Dean didn't know how to listen.

Sam found himself lying on the couch going over everything that had just happened. He heard the door open and saw Gabriel walk in. Gabriel looked around the room.

"Damn you guys do research," he said as he grabbed a book and flipped through it.

"Gotta know what you're fighting." Sam said as he sat up. He rubbed his hands together. Gabriel caught the action and raised his eyebrows.

"You wanna ask me something?"

"It's just," Sam rubbed the back of his neck. Gabriel smiled and sat down next to Sam. "How did you accept it?"

"He's my brother, actually he's my only brother that ever tolerated me." Sam gave him a slightly confused look. "I like to crack jokes and pull pranks as you know. Everyone up there has a stick up their ass. Castiel did too, but he was the only one who would actually smile every once and a while. Most of the time I don't even think he knew what the joke meant."

Gabriel smiled at the ancient memories. "But Castiel's my little brother and I haven't been there for him. Now, with hell literally on earth..."

"You feel a need to protect him." Sam finished for him.

"Yeah, something like that. I'm glad to see him like this though."

"Like what?"

"...Happy, truly happy."

Sam thought about that. He saw how Dean had smiled.

"You're right, man I didn't know you can be so serious and soft at the same time." Sam teased.

At that remark Gabriel reverted back to his smart-ass self.

Night fell and everyone went off to where they slept, except Gabriel who went to roam around the nearest town. Sam covered himself with a blanket and laid his head down on his pillow and thought about the day. He thought about what Gabriel had said and smiled.

He was happy that after everything those two have been through, that they were still able to find happiness on this hell bound planet.

And that was enough to make Sam happy.

That night everyone had a well needed and peaceful sleep.

**I love Gabriel and after his death I cried so I had to bring him in. Sorry but this WILL NOT include Sam/Gabriel this is a Dean/Castiel fic only. Can't have another pair stealin their spark! I know angels don't sleep but Castiel likes to cuddle with Dean! And don't worry, drama/action will come...eventually. And time frame as to where this fic takes place is kinda all over the place so just bare with me.**


End file.
